


Cinema Sins

by WelshCakes68



Series: The Surrogate [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught, F/F, Modern Era, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshCakes68/pseuds/WelshCakes68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa absolutely needs to take a break from studying and her girlfriend thinks she knows just the thing...</p><p>[Part of <strong>The Surrogate</strong> universe but can be read as a stand alone also]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema Sins

**Author's Note:**

> I missed an update deadline for **The Surrogate** last week and, even though I had good reason, I think it required some sort of forfeit.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *WC68*

Margaery was stood outside Sansa’s door, debating with herself before knocking on which would be the best approach to get Sansa on her side for what she was about to suggest.

As soon as Sansa had returned to normal classes for her fourth and final year at King’s Landing University, after a placement year teaching in one of the local primary schools, the workload had increased exponentially. As if trying to make up from the year away from their students, her lecturers had started pelting Sansa’s class with a number of gargantuan reading assignments and had also set a target of having the introduction for their dissertations completed within one moons turn of classes starting, completely throwing Sansa over the edge from Day One.

Margaery was grateful that she still lived with Sansa or she didn't think she would have seen her girlfriend once since returning to school from the end of year break.

Sansa was seriously stressed out, hardly eating and only leaving her room for classes and bathroom breaks. Margaery would have been happy to apply her own, particular brand of ‘relaxation therapy’ but she didn't think that was necessarily what her girlfriend needed right now. First and foremost, she needed a change of scenery and a distraction; something tempting enough to pull her away from her books.

Margaery knocked on Sansa’s door softly, patiently waiting for her soft, distracted “Yeah?”.

Margaery pushed the door open softly and poked her head into Sansa’s normally neat and tidy room, which now resembled a bomb site, to see her girlfriend slumped over her tiny desk, papers strewn everywhere. “Hey, Sweet Girl.”

“Hey.” Sansa muttered back distractedly, scribbling her notes manically.

Margaery walked over to her slumped form, leaning over her, bracing her arms on the table next to her girlfriend before peppering kisses to the back of her head. “Let’s go out tonight.”

“No, Bambi, I can’t. I have so much work to do. Sorry.” Sansa rebuked absentmindedly, not even looking up at Margaery though the older girl took no offence, knowing her girlfriend well enough to expect no less.

“Oh, come on.” Margaery challenged, wrapping her arms around Sansa’s shoulders. “You don’t even know what I’m suggesting.” Margaery argued softly, kissing her temple.

“And just what _are_ you suggesting?” Sansa allowed whilst highlighting a passage.

“The new Florian and Jonquil remake that you’ve been tracking for nearly a year.” Margaery baited quietly with a smirk, presenting the ticket printout victoriously.

“That’s not out until…” Sansa started then checked her calendar before throwing her head but with a frustrated moan. “Oh, no! Why would you remind me?! I want to see it now!” Sansa lamented woefully, throwing her head down on the desk dramatically.

“I never said I played fair.” Margaery retorted, coming around to Sansa’s side to look at her better. Sansa looked back at her pitifully, conflict over excitement at potentially going to see the film and guilt at leaving her work warring on her face. “Sweet Girl, I _really_ think you need to take a break from the books. I know you’re conscientious but you’re going to burn out in the first moon of being back if you’re not careful. Please? Just give yourself _one_ night off.” Margaery pleaded softly, sweeping Sansa’s light auburn hair behind her ear where it had escaped her braid, likely from where she had tugged on the strands in irritation.

Sansa turned her big, blue eyes towards Margaery and let out a small sigh.

*~*~*

“I was kind of expecting it to be fuller.” Sansa announced as they walked into the empty screening room, holding their shared tub of popcorn to her chest as they walked down the aisle and took their seats.

“Me too.” Margaery agreed, shrugging out of her coat and folding it onto the seat next to her. “That’s why I booked our tickets so far in advance. Though, I think that _White Fawn_ sequel came out yesterday so that may be why.” Margaery commented idly, grabbing a handful of popcorn and popping a kernel at a time into her mouth.

“Eurgh. That sounds just up Arya’s street. I bet she’s already seen it twice.” Sansa sniffed in derision, making Margaery laugh at her girlfriend’s complicated relationship with her sister. “Wait, how far in advance did you get these tickets?”

Margaery paused, thinking of the answer. “Beginning of the year.” Margaery answered, subconsciously licking her lips free of the salt.

“What, before we even got together?” Sansa asked curiously.

“Yes.” Margaery answered drily, looking somewhat offended. “You know, I did used to do nice things for you as your friend without the overall intention of getting you into my bed. You do remember that, don’t you?” Margaery asked, slightly put out.

Sansa paused, a serious look on her face to illustrate her casting her mind back. “It’s very hazy; it was so long ago.” Sansa teased, popping some popcorn into her own mouth. Margaery huffed and Sansa giggled, leaning over to place a couple of quick, appeasing kisses to her lips. “I’m sorry. I’m only teasing. That’s very sweet.” Sansa pacified, looping her arm through Margaery’s and snuggling up to the brunette, resting her head on the Highgardener’s shoulder.

The film started and Margaery was distracted from the story by watching Sansa’s reaction to the film. _‘She’s such a sap!’_ Margaery thought to herself fondly, watching Sansa, avidly watching the film as though she couldn't quote the dialogue from the book better than anyone else, including those who made this film.

Fifteen minutes into the film and Margaery cast her eyes around the room and noted that, still, no one had joined them for this showing. Margaery bit her lip as a wicked and distracting idea took root in her mind, not allowing her to shake it off. Margaery fought valiantly for all of thirty-seven seconds, knowing that she had left the flat tonight with Sansa with only the most honourable and selfless of intentions but now…

She fidgeted in her seat for a moment before allowing her hand to slowly sneak into Sansa’s lap. Sansa’s attention was glued to the screen so she did not react in the slightest until Margaery’s hand stroked up her leg, beginning to push the material of her skirt aside.

Sansa jumped dramatically, popcorn flying up slightly, some escaping the tub. Sansa turned her wide, surprised eyes to Margarry in shock. “What are you doing?” She hissed, tone scandalised, casting furtive glances around the room to confirm whether anyone was near them.

“There's no one here, Sweet Girl. It's just us…” Margaery trailed off significantly, letting her fingernails scrape delicately against the supple flesh of Sansa’s inner thigh.

“No, no, no! We are _not_ doing that!” Sansa stated categorically, pushing Margaery’s hand away roughly but not letting it go.

“Oh, come on.” Margaery wheedled, squeezing Sansa’s knee firmly before the younger girl pushed Margaery’s eager hand away again. “We haven’t spent any time together recently.” Margaery leaned forward, nuzzling herself into the redheads neck. “Don’t you miss me?” Margaery baited with a whine, pressing open, wet kisses to the column of her throat.

Sansa let out a mix between a moan and a sigh. “Don’t do that.” Sansa wailed softly, twisting her neck to allow Margaery better access.

“I’m not doing anything.” Margaery refuted, grazing her teeth over Sansa’s earlobe.

“Yes, you are!” Sansa moaned.

“Please? I’ve always wanted to go down on someone in an empty cinema.” Margaery whispered harshly, directly into Sansa’s ear, excitement getting the better of her. “I’ve never done it before.” Margaery tacked on the end, a complete manipulation if she were honest with herself, even though it was the truth. Margaery knew that Sansa sometimes felt self-conscious in relation to their sizable difference in experience when it came to sex so when the rare opportunity came along for them to partake in something for the first time together, Sansa hadn’t yet said no…which is exactly what Margaery was counting on now.

“Never?” Sansa asked curiously and Margaery knew she had her.

Margaery silently shook her head, purposefully making her curls bounce in the way that she knew Sansa thought adorable, looking up at Sansa through her eyelashes. Sansa bit her lip, tempted, so Margaery leaned in slowly to kiss her. The Northerner managed to not crumble for roughly ten seconds before she let out a surrendering sigh, bringing her hands up to cradle Margaery’s jaw.

Margaery continued to kiss Sansa until the younger girl started to pant slightly before twisting out of her seat to kneel in front of her. She smirked at Sansa, feeling slightly flushed herself as she trailed her hands up Sansa’s thighs and slowly dragged her knickers down, wordlessly commanding Sansa to lift her hips so that she could take them off completely.

“Someone could come in.” Sansa made one last pitifully weak attempt to reason why they shouldn't proceed, her eyes half-lidded with the first sparks of arousal.

“We're nearly halfway through the film.” Margaery argued simply before tugging Sansa thighs forward roughly so that she was sitting on the edge of the seat. “No one’s _coming_ except you.” Margaery panted.

Sansa nearly choked on her own tongue in response to Margaery's words, empowering Margaery’s smirk as she hooked her hands firmly around Sansa’s pale thighs before pressing her tongue insistently to Sansa’s clit making Sansa jerk harshly.

“Marge.” Sansa choked out breathlessly.

“Hmmmm?” Margaery hummed, ensuring she pressed her lips to Sansa’s clitoris in a kiss before doing so, making Sansa keen quietly.

“Oh…gods.” Sansa swore, giving in and protested no more, letting her head tip back to loll over the head of her seat. “I like your tongue piercing.” Sansa announced drunkenly after a moment.

“It likes you back.” Margaery teased, sweeping the metal more purposefully over Sansa’s bundle of nerves, making the redhead squeak and clutch the arm rest tightly.

Margaery continued to lick and nip and suck at Sansa’s excited flesh, the only sounds in the room the dialogue of the forgotten film, Sansa’s quiet moans as she stroked Margaery’s hair and the popcorn shaking ominously above her head with every shiver she elicited from her girlfriend.

Sansa’s thighs started to clench around her head slightly, her fingers curling a bit more harshly in their hold on her head and Margaery knew she was close; only a a few more seconds and...

“Stark?!” A voice called from behind Sansa in the dark causing Sansa to jump violently, the tub falling from her hands, making it rain popcorn on Margaery's head.

Margaery didn't move as Sansa turned around, trying to sit up properly to see who was calling her. “Randa? Hey…” Sansa trailed off in a terrible attempt at casual.

“I thought it was you.” Randa returned easily. “Are you here by yourself? Come sit with us!” She enthused eagerly, gesturing Sansa in welcome.

“No, no…no.” Sansa replied, voice still sounding a little off. “Uh, Marge is here with me.”

“Well, where is she? Down your skirt?” Randa joked, making Mya laugh next to her.

“Hah hah hah!” Sansa laughed, somewhat manically, face looking queasy now. “Uh, no. She just popped to the privvy.”

“Oh, okay then.” Randa paused. “You guys on a date?” Randa asked curiously. Sansa merely sealed her lips together and nodded, utilising the appropriateness of a non-verbal answer. “Nice.” Randa nodded in approval, beginning to whisper with Mya about the film, turning her attention away from Sansa.

Sansa looked down at Margaery, face desperate, pointing desperately down the row. Margaery sent her a questioning look.

Sansa threw a quick look over her shoulder before turning back to Margaery and whispering quietly, “It needs to look like you've been to the privvy.”

“I am not _crawling_ on this disgusting floor.” Margaery refused point blank.

“You have to!” Sansa whispered harshly.

“Randa’s a big girl and has _definitely_ been found in more compromising positions than this.” Margaery argued, refusing to be swayed and demean herself in such a way.

“No! She’ll never let me live it down.” Sansa argued petulantly, eyes pleading.

Margaery rolled her head to the side, letting out a frustrated huff, knowing what she had to. Margaery shook the popcorn out of her hair dramatically as she unhooked her hands from Sansa’s thighs. She helped Sansa conspicuously put her knickers back on without the need to stand up before smoothing down the girl’s skirt in surrender, looking up at her from her vantage point on the floor with little enthusiasm.

Sansa managed to get out a small, queasy but grateful smile.

Margaery turned with a small sigh, getting on all fours to begin crawling when she let out a loud groan of disgust. Sansa coughed quickly in an attempt to cover it, gently kicking Margaery’s behind to urge her along.

 _‘Eurgh. The things I do for love…and vaginas…and love **of** vaginas.’_ Margaery lamented woefully as her leggings and hands stuck to the floor with each movement she made, scraps of fluff from the cheap, stained carpet sticking to her as she moved.

Margaery crawled out of their row and then turned to make her way up the aisle. When she came to Randa and Mya’s row, she hesitated, casting a nervous glance at them. They were absorbed in the film, the light flickering over their faces as they steadily demolished the largest tub of popcorn the cinema offered. After a moment, Mya leaned forward to whisper something to Randa, pointing to the screen and turning her back to Margaery, blocking her view of Randa and that’s when Margaery sprung into action, scrambling less than elegantly across the floor. Once she was clear of their row, she crouch-walked the rest of the way towards the door leading out to the corridor. Margaery stood tall again, stretching out her back for a moment, catching her breath and bracing herself for the agonising hour yet to pass.

She closed her eyes and took three more deep breaths before pushing the door open loudly and then begun to walk casually down the aisle, making her way back towards Sansa. As she was going down their row, Randa waved. “Hey, Tyrell.”

“Oh.” Margaery inflected as if surprised. “Hey, Royce. Long time no see. How’s being graduated?”

“Boring.” She answered loudly, as if they were in a bar and not a cinema. “You’ve been gone for a while, Tyrell. Leaving Stark there all on her lonesome. Anyone could have swooped in and stolen her from you.” Randa teased with a big smile.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m lucky Mya’s straight really.” Margaery deadpanned back, making both Valian girls laugh at the banter.

Margaery and Randa had had a good natured rivalry for the last few years at Uni; both lesbians, both terrible flirts and both known to fuck anything with boobs in a skirt. Sansa always teased that they were ‘two alpha-lesbians in too small a pack’; typical that Margaery would become monogamous and off the market at the same time that Randa graduated KLU, leaving the mantle of _Lesbian Queen_ for the taking. _‘Sigh. Life just isn’t fair sometimes.’_ Margaery consoled herself, taking a seat next to Sansa.

“You weren’t here when I left, were you?” Margaery asked, as if confused. At Mya’s shake of the head, Margaery continued. “Why would you show up halfway through the film then?” _‘And ruin my fun?’_ She tacked on silently but no less resentfully.

“Oh, we’ve seen it like three times now. The last half is the best.” Randa explained.

“And she’s banging the ticket girl.” Mya tacked on with a straight face.

Margaery laughed and turned back towards the screen but assessed Sansa in her periphery. Her girlfriend was biting the skin around her thumb in agitation, eyes glazed, clearly reliving her embarrassment in her head on repeat but Margaery couldn’t help but notice how tightly she had her knees pressed together, fidgeting slightly.

 _‘She was ridiculously close to the finish line.’_ Margaery thought sadly. She began to lift her hand to Sansa’s lap, undecided on whether she was just going to squeeze the hand still clutching the empty popcorn tub reassuringly or to push her thighs apart to throw her over the finish line but it didn’t matter as before her hand even made contact with Sansa, the Northerner swivelled her head around, eyes murderous in her mortification. _‘Shit. Maybe not, maybe not. Retreat. Retreat!’_ She sounded in her head, knowing that she was on thin ice. _‘In fairness, this hasn’t turned out to be the stress-free relaxation session I promised.’_ Margaery conceded silently, eyes going back to the screen to get away from Sansa’s glare.

The rest of film passed painfully slow, the tension of an unachieved orgasm hanging heavily in the air between them.

The credits finally began to roll and the lights came back on. Sansa stood immediately and began to make a swift exit but Randa and Mya were already stood in the aisle waiting to chat. Both Randa and Mya looked passed Sansa directly at Margaery, looking entirely too amused, suddenly biting their lips and turning their heads away.

“I can't! I can't!” Mya managed to get out before fleeing immediately, her laughter bubbling over.

Randa looked back at them both, clearly disappointed that Mya was leaving before they could do whatever exactly they had had planned. “She's always spoiling my fun.” Randa lamented with a shake of the head. “Ah well. Nice commando-crawling, Tyrell. Sorry for vagina-blocking you Sansa.” Randa chuckled, making off after Mya, saying nothing more.

Sansa turned to Margaery, confusion written on her face, when her eyes went wide. Margaery's hands and knees were filthy, caked with dirt, the cheap, purple fibres of the cinema carpet and general floor decorations and her hair had popcorn woven into the golden-brown waves as if they were flowers.

Sansa sighed in frustration, face going red at the overwhelming evidence of what they'd been up to, stepping forward to pull the food from Margaery's hair. Margaery looked surprised at the sheer number of treats that Sansa pulled from her tresses but looked more concerned at whether Sansa was actually upset or just embarrassed.

“Gods, I'm never gunna live this one down.” Sansa lamented ruefully but had a small smile on her face all the same, assuaging Margaery's concern.

“Sorry. _That_ wasn't part of the fantasy.” Margaery admitted with a grin, sweeping her knuckles softly over Sansa’s overheated cheek.

“I guessed.” Sansa laughed before letting out a big sigh. “Well, we better head back home.” She announced, looking slightly agitated, the pre-break tensions entering her face again.

Margaery struggled to hide her disappointment that the study break was over and Sansa would likely go back into ‘revision hibernation’ as soon as they walked through the threshold of the flat. “You want to go back to studying right away?” Margaery asked with a sad look on her face.

“Hmmmm.” Sansa hummed, looking unconvinced. “I probably should but…” Sansa trailed off, bringing her hand up and caressing Margaery's arm, fingers trailing along the soft flesh, elbow to wrist, “I do believe you were in the middle of something.” She announced, eying Margaery significantly.

Margaery's delighted smirk took over as Sansa interlaced their fingers, pulling Margaery along behind her; the older girl offered no resistance as Sansa quickly led them from the cinema.

 _‘You gotta love Movie Night.’_ Margaery thought happily.

**Author's Note:**

> **You know, I've always liked that word... 'gargantuan'... so rarely have an opportunity to use it in a sentence.**
> 
>  
> 
> There's a channel on Youtube called 'Cinema Sins' and, even though it's _nothing_ like this, I would still recommend it because it's hilarious.
> 
> The whole, 'I like your [blank]' 'It likes you back' is from that Matthew Mcconaughey and Scarlett Johannson D&G advert. I loved that line!
> 
> Hope you liked!
> 
> *WC68*


End file.
